Code Name Crush: Neko
by dumpling-lion
Summary: Salahkan saja pada otaknya yang terkontaminasi dengan neko dalam anime sehingga Seungcheol (dengan dungunya) curiga kalau crush-nya yang amat manis itu adalah seorang hybrid kucing. Seventeen Fic. BOYxBOY. CheolSoo. S. Coups/Joshua.


**CODE NAME CRUSH: NEKO**

| seventeen fanfiction | cheolsoo | s. coups/joshua |

| SEVENTEEN © PLEDIS ENTERTAINMENT |

| CODE NAME CRUSH: NEKO © dumpling-lion |

| rated T | boys love |

| oneshoot |

* * *

 _don't like don't read_

 _any same idea, it's just acidentally same_

 _and remember, it's just a FICTION_

 _warning. out of character and typos take a big part of my writing world_

* * *

 **(1/1)**

* * *

Kalau kau melihat Choi Seungcheol nangkring di jendela kelasnya sembari menatap ke arah kelas seberang, katai saja ia sebagai pengecut dan pemuda itu pasti akan membantah dengan beribu alasan.

Kalau kau melihat Choi Seungcheol berada di kantin dan duduk di posisi paling strategis dimana ia bisa melihat seluruh penjuru kantin dengan segelas air putih dingin di mejanya, katai saja dia stalker dan pemuda itu pasti akan mengelak sembari terkekeh canggung.

Kalau kau melihat Choi Seungcheol si pemalas yang selalu tidur di kelas berada di perpustakaan kota pada hari Minggu ceria, katai saja sebagai manusia yang ingin memodusi Jeon Wonwoo, anak kelas seberang yang kebetulan bekerja paruh disana, pemuda itu pasti akan melotot dan berkata, "Aku kemari hanya karena Jisoo!"

Dan kalau kau bertanya pada Choi Seungcheol apakah ia suka dengan Hong Jisoo, teman sekelas Wonwoo yang merupakan manusia paling kalem di seluruh sekolah, pemuda itu pasti akan menggeleng dan menjawab, "Tidak! Aku hanya sedang menyelidiki identitasnya! Kalau ia memang manusia, aku pasti akan mengajaknya kencan!"

.

.

.

Choi Seungcheol itu _bodoh_.

Tapi jangan salah kira, bodoh disini bukan bodoh dalam artian yang sebenarnya (nilai Seungcheol lumayan kok, dia masih bisa masuk ke sepuluh besar.)

Bodoh karena ia dengan mudahnya terdoktrin omongan Kim Jonghyun (yang lebih suka dipanggil Junior Royal atau JR untuk alasan yang tidak dapat didefinisikan,) tetangga sebelah rumahnya yang _freak_ terhadap _anime_ dan _manga._

Yep, kebodohannya dalam memproses informasi berbuah kecurigaan konyol pada _crush_ manisnya yang juga anak kelas seberang.

Kalian boleh katai Seungcheol apa saja, karena kecurigaannya kali ini benar-benar sangat tidak wajar dan sanggup membuat orang paling _positive thinking_ sedunia alias Wen Junhui mengernyit tak paham akan pola pikir Seungcheol.

Poin kebodohan Seungcheol kali ini ialah, ia meragukan kalau Hong Jisoo adalah manusia seperti dirinya dan mencurigai kalau ia adalah _hybrid_ kucing yang sedang menyamar.

.

.

.

Seungcheol berkenalan dengan Jisoo ketika mereka berada di kelompok yang sama dalam masa orientasi. Tapi jangan salah, Seungcheol belum menyukainya sejak hari itu karena ia tipe orang yang tidak percaya akan _love at the first sight._

Seungcheol mulai menyukai Jisoo ketika sore di hari terakhir sebelum liburan musim panas dimulai. Kala itu Jisoo tengah membawa gitarnya menyusuri koridor yang baru saja dipel oleh _cleaning service_ dan terpeleset.

Mau tak mau, Seungcheol sebagai satu-satunya orang yang ada disana menolongnya dengan membantunya berdiri. Dan ketika tangannya memegang tangan Jisoo untuk menariknya, Seungcheol berani bersumpah kalau ia baru saja melihat malaikat manis dengan mata kucing yang imut sedang menatapnya.

Seungcheol mulai curiga dengan Jisoo ketika mereka naik kelas dua. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya semenjak kepalanya terbentur permukaan lapangan basket, yang ngomong-ngomong membuatnya mengalami gegar otak ringan, serta JR yang memaksa Seungcheol untuk men- _download_ -kan sebuah _anime_ aneh dengan tema _neko_.

Kecurigaan Seungcheol ini bukan tanpa alasan (yeah, walau kecurigaan ini sebenarnya amat konyol dan tidak mungkin terjadi.)

Namun baginya, Hong Jisoo dengan mata kucingnya serta senyum adem ayem yang juga mirip kucing adalah point pertama alasan Seungcheol.

Lalu saat kelas _Physical Education_ , Seungcheol, yang kebetulan tidak berbagi jam PE dengan kelas Jisoo, rela membolos kelas Kimianya demi mengintip Jisoo yang dengan lincahnya melakukan senam di _trapeze_. Itu sama saja memperkuat fakta kalau Jisoo yang amat fleksibel itu bukan manusia sepenuhnya tapi memiliki gen kucing dalam dirinya.

(Yeah, Seungcheol memang bodoh dan konyol. Sangat bodoh dan konyol bahkan.)

Yang terakhir (yang merupakan fakta terbodoh di dunia) Seungcheol dengar dari Jeonghan, sahabatnya sejak masih dalam popok yang juga tetangganya selain JR, kalau Jisoo sudah beberapa kali selamat dari kecelakaan mobil. Seungcheol selalu yakin itu berkat kemampuan kucing yang bernyawa sembilan.

Semua itulah yang membuat Seungcheol amat yakin terhadap kecurigaannya dan yang membuatnya hingga kini ia masih menyelidiki identitas Hong Jisoo.

(Well, mengatai Seungcheol bodoh berkali-kali berkat hal ini rasanya tidak jahat-jahat amat.)

.

.

.

"Pst Yoon Jeonghan!"

Pemuda dengan rambut hitam _bob_ yang tengah meneguk _pocari sweat_ kalengan itu segera memutar lehernya beberapa derajat dan mendesah kesal ketika ia mendapati Seungcheolsedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon _cherry blossom_ yang terletak disamping lapangan basket.

"Sini sini!"

Jeonghan memutar malas lalu beringsut menuju pohon tersebut, yang terkenal sebagai spot favorit untuk menyatakan cinta ( _fyi_ , kalau pun Seungcheol menyatakan cinta padanya, Jeonghan ogah karena ia sudah mengetahui bagaimana _freak_ -nya pemuda Choi itu.)

"Apa?"

Seungcheol terkekeh lalu melemparkan senyuman _gummy_ -nya yang manis, "Jangan judes, cantik. Kau harus lebih kalem kalau mau dapat cowok dalam waktu dekat."

Yang dikatai hanya mengernyit dan menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar perkataan Seungcheol, "Cowok? Kau pikir aku _gay_?"

Seungcheol mengangkat bahu dengan wajah tentu-saja-iya seolah itu sudah jelas terpampang di dahi Jeonghan berupa tulisan ' _GAY_ ' dengan spidol merah menyala.

DUAK!

"AUW! APA-APAAN KAU, YOON?! BUKANNYA KAU MEMANG _GAY_?!"

Tendangan Jeonghan yang kesal berbuah pekikan dari sahabat seumurannya itu. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam tersebut melipat tangannya di dada lalu menyipitkan mata kesal, "Kecilkan suaramu, Coups bodoh! Aku ini bukan _pure_ penyuka cowok seperti kau! Aku juga masih suka gadis _lolita_ berkucir dua!"

Pemuda yang menjadi sasaran kekesalan Jeonghan kini hanya mengerucutkan bibir sembari mengeluarkan sumpah serapah berikut gumaman lirih dalam rangka membela diri kalau ia sendiri masih suka gadis dengan berdada besar.

"Lupakan pembicaraan kita ini, kau mau apa memanggilku? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang bersantai seusai PE selesai?" kata Jeonghan yang ingin segera menyelesaikan entah apalah yang ingin Seungcheol bicarakan dengannya.

Demi rambutnya yang lembut seperti sutra, pelajaran PE tadi sungguh membuatnya lelah karena Kwon-sonsaeng memaksa semua anak untuk mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 20 kali sebelum membiarkan mereka bermain basket sesukanya.

Dan kini Jeonghan seharusnya sedang bersantai sendirian kalau saja Choi Seungcheol yang seharusnya kini tengah menjalani pelajaran Sastra Korea malah menemuinya di lapangan basket belakang sekolah yang relatif sepi.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan aku tanyakan."

Seungcheol meringis manis lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada bunga _cherry blossom_ mungil yang belum mekar di atasnya.

Ah, sial.

Rasanya ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan sahabatnya setelah ini.

"Hong Jisoo?"

Angguk-angguk.

Jeonghan mendenggung jengah sembari kembali menggumamkan nama teman sekelasnya yang terkadang dibanding-bandingkan dengannya tersebut.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Jeonghan dengan nada judes.

Ini bukan berarti Jeonghan membenci Jisoo. Sungguh hubungan mereka sebagai teman sekelas baik-baik saja kecuali kalau ada orang yang mulai berkata kalau Jisoo lebih baik dari Jeonghan atau apalah itu. Jeonghan hanya manusia biasa yang tidak suka dibandingkan dan juga tidak mau kalah dengan orang lain.

Setelah menggumamkan ejekan untuk kejudesan Jeonghan, Seungcheol berdeham lalu bertanya, "Kau yakin ia hanya punya dua telinga?

Seketika Jeonghan mengerang mendengarnya.

Ah tidak soal ini lagi.

Apa Seungcheol itu kelewat bodoh dan masih saja menganggap Jisoo _hybrid_ hidup yang menyamar sebagai manusia?

Oh ayolah, mana ada makhluk seperti itu hidup dalam bumi yang jelas-jelas hanya dihuni manusia, hewan, dan tumbuhan. Ditambah di zaman seperti sekarang ini, mutasi gen yang sangat mutakhir hingga dapat menggabungkan DNA manusia dengan hewan belum pernah ada.

Jeonghan sungguh harus membakar koleksi _anime_ JR yang telah membuat Seungcheol menjadi makin _freak_ walau ia harus berurusan dengan amukan setan JR.

"Kau gila ya? Sudah kubilang dari dulu kalau Jisoo itu manusia!" sergah Jeonghan yang muak dengan pembicaraan _freak_ -nya dengan Seungcheol yang bahkan belum berjalan semenit.

"Tapi dia itu imut sekali seperti _neko_ di _anime_ JR hyung! Kau yakin dia tidak punya telinga _fluffy_ tambahan dibalik rambutnya? Siapa tahu telinga kucingnya tersembunyi!" balas Seungcheol ngotot dengan alasan anehnya.

Jeonghan balas melotot macam emak-emak yang berebut ikan asin di pasar, "Kalau begitu kau seharusnya mencurigai Wonwoo yang sejak dulu suka memakai _beanie_ di kepalanya!"

Seungcheol mengibaskan tangan, mengabaikan jawaban Jeonghan yang menurutnya tidak menyelesaikan perdebatannya ini dan bertanya lagi, "Kau yakin ia tidak punya ekor? Tadi kau ganti baju di Ruang Ganti bersama Jisoo 'kan?"

 _WTF_!

Jeonghan menggeram, berusaha menahan keinginan untuk menjambak dan mencekik sahabat bodohnya yang sepertinya perlu kembali ke tingkat taman kanak-kanak untuk belajar membedakan mana yang nyata dan fantasi.

"Tentu saja tidak! _Logic_ , Cheol! _Hybrid_ itu hanya ada di dalam _anime_ Jonghyun hyung sial itu!" geram Jeonghan jengah akan kedunguan sahabatnya.

Masa bodoh dengan umpatan yang keluar dari bibirnya yang akan mengikis imej malaikatnya. Bagaimana bisa Jeonghan terus menjadi malaikat yang lemah lembut kalau ia bersahabat dengan manusia menyebalkan seperti Seungcheol?

Lagi-lagi Seungcheol mengabaikan jawaban Jeonghan. Ia bersedekap lalu mengernyit tampan sembari sedikit menelengkan kepala seolah kurang puas akan jawaban Jeonghan, "Kau serius? Sudah kau coba raba pantatnya?"

 _MOTHERFUCKING_ CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!

"DASAR COUPS BODOH! ITU NAMANYA _SEXUAL HARASSMENT_! LAGIPULA SUDAH KUBILANG JISOO ITU SERATUS PERSEN MANUSIA ASLI!"

Dan pada akhirnya, Jeonghan tidak tahan untuk menjambak rambut ber- _pomade_ Seungcheol dan menyiram wajahnya dengan _pocari sweat_ yang ada di tangannya.

"SADAR CHEOL! SADAAAR!"

.

.

.

"Kau dari mana saja? Tadi Song-sonsaeng mencarimu."

Perkataan Jihoon menjadi hal pertama yang Seungcheol dengar setelah ia masuk kelasnya tepat seusai guru Sastra Koreanya tersebut keluar kelas.

"Ada urusan."

Sahutan singkat Seungcheol membuat pemuda Lee yang berstatus sebagai teman sebangku Seungcheol tersebut memukulkan buku sastra koreanya yang kebetulan masih diatas meja.

DUK!

Seungcheol mengerang lalu mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja mengalami kekerasan dalam sekolahan tersebut, "Aish, kenapa semua orang disekitarku anarkis sih? Sudah cukup Eomma di rumah, kenapa kau dan Jeonghan juga berbuat kekerasan padaku?"

Pemuda berbulu mata lentik itu menggerutu sembari curhat mengenai ibunya yang selalu menyiramnya dengan seember air dan memukulkan spatula ke pantatnya apabila ia sulit dibangunkan di pagi hari.

Seungcheol tidak suka karena itu membuatnya harus menjemur selimut berikut kasurnya yang basah. Lebih gawat lagi kalau JR melihatnya, bisa-bisa pemuda yang lebih tua tersebut akan meneriaki Seungcheol sebagai pemuda kelebihan hormon yang suka mengalami _wet-dream_.

"Seharusnya aku yang berhak marah, Choi! Kau tidak tahu kalau aku gagal tidur di kelas karena Song-sonsaeng menanyakan keberadaanmu dan malah berceramah mengenai bolos-membolos," gerutu Jihoon dengan ekspresi masam permanen di wajahnya yang sebenarnya imut tersebut. Kalau kata teman sekelasnya yang lain, Jihoon cukup mirip dengan _rapper underground_ yang suka gonta-ganti warna rambut.

Siapa itu namanya?

Sagu?

Sugar?

Saku?

Entahlah, Seungcheol sendiri payah dalam hal mengingat nama orang.

"Memangnya kau ada urusan apa tadi?" tanya Jihoon yang sepertinya sedang dalam _mood_ baik untuk berkepo-kepo ria tentang urusan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol, yang sedang berusaha tidur dengan buku sastra korea Jihoon sebagai bantalnya, membuka mata, "Hong Jisoo."

"Dia itu manusia, Coups. Kau itu bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh, sih?"

Seungcheol mendecak dan melotot pada Jihoon, "Dia terlalu imut untuk disebut sebagai manusia! Aku yakin dia bukan manusia! Kalian saja yang tertipu akan penyamarannya."

Jihoon yang malas berdebat hanya memutar mata kesal dan menyodok Seungcheol dengan _ballpoint_ curiannya tepat di telapak tangan.

"Bleh, terserah apa katamu. Kau sama saja merendahkan Jisoo dengan mengiranya bukan manusia. Memangnya ada orang yang suka ketika kau menyebut mereka alien?" sergah Jihoon dengan wajah sok bijaksana dan welas asih.

Pemuda di sebelahnya hanya mengerjapkan mata lalu tersenyum lebar dalam rangka menggoda Jihoon, "Tentu saja ada! Kwon Soonyoung? Kau selalu mengatainya alien nyasar tapi dia senang-senang saja."

Jihoon mendengus dan membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit berubah warna lalu berpura-pura untuk mencatat di buku tulisnya padahal jelas-jelas papan tulis di depan sana bersih dari tulisan.

"Jangan ungkit Soonyoung."

Senyum Seungcheol melebar dan kini pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya untuk menggoda Jihoon yang bahkan tidak memandang wajahnya.

"Ada apa dengan Soonyoung? Kau suka pad-"

"Daripada kau selalu menyangkal fakta yang diberikan mengenai 'Jisoo adalah manusia,' mungkin ada baiknya kau mengamatinya dari jarak dekat saja," ujar Jihoon dengan maksud terselubung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Seungcheol terdiam sejenak dan berpikir, "Maksudmu?"

Tidak paham rupanya.

Astaga, orang ini kasihan sekali. Sudah konyol, _loading_ otaknya lama lagi.

"Mengajaknya kencan misalnya."

Hening sejenak.

"Ah, ide bagus!"

.

.

.

"Kau bodoh ya? Tinggal dekati dia dan ajak dia pergi besok!"

Jeonghan berkata sembari menarik Seungcheol ke dalam kelasnya tepat seusai pemuda berambut hitam mengutarakan niatnya untuk mengajak Jisoo kencan.

"Yaa! Yoon Jeonghan! Kau membuatku terlihat bodoh!"

"Kau memang bodoh, Choi!"

Sial, walau penampilan Jeonghan terlihat seperti _idol_ yang sedang _crossdress_ , rupanya ia cukup kuat untuk menyeret Seungcheol yang berotot.

"Jisoo-ya! Ada yang ingin berbicara padamu!" seru Jeonghan dengan santainya, tangan kurusnya masih senantiasa menyeret sahabat tampannya yang masih ogah-ogahan berada dalam kelasnya menuju pojok kelas tempat Jisoo berduaan dengan pemuda berambut hitam dengan berbagai buku pelajaran yang terserak di meja.

"Siapa?"

 _Holy shit!_

Itu adalah suara merdu dan lembut seperti bunyi loceng di tali leher kucing milik sepupunya yang Seungcheol yakini sebagai suara milik Hong Jisoo.

 _Wtf_ , apa yang harus Seungcheol lakukan kini?

"Itu anak kelas seberang, Choi Seungcheol."

Kali ini suara datar Wonwoo dan suaranya terdengar makin keras seiring melambatnya kecepatan gerak Jeonghan sebelum akhirnya berhenti.

Segera, Seungcheol menegakkan badannya dan menyentak tangannya dari cengkraman Jeonghan lalu berdehem untuk mengembalikan wibawanya. Mana bisa ia terlihat konyol didepan _crush_ tersayangnya?

(Kau selamanya konyol, Cheol, imej itu tidak akan bisa kau cabut)

"Halo Choi Seungcheol, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Jisoo kalem ditambah dengan senyuman kucingnya dan mata yang menyipit manis.

Seseorang tolong Seungcheol sekarang.

Hong Jisoo terlalu berbahaya bagi jantungnya yang kini berdegub tak terkendali.

"A-aku..."

Ayo, Choi, katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan! Kau itu pemuda pemberani yang tidak akan kehilangan nyali hanya karena _crush_ -mu hanya berjarak setengah meter darimu.

Jisoo tersenyum dengan mata yang mengerjap seolah menunggu lanjutan perkataan Seungcheol.

Wonwoo disebelahnya mendecih lirih dengan tatapan cepat-selesaikan-ini-prku-menunggu-tahu yang diberikan untuk Seungcheol.

Jeonghan bersedekap sembari mengerutkan dahi dengan tidak sabar.

"Apa besok kau mau me-"

"HATSYI!"

Belum selesai Seungcheol berbicara, Jisoo bersin secara tiba-tiba dengan cara bersin yang sangat lucu. Suaranya terdengar di telinga Seungcheol seperti suara meongan anak kucing milik JR yang dinamai persis dengan nama pacarnya, Hwang Minhyun.

 _INI IMUT SEKALI YA TUHAN!_

Kenapa Seungcheol harus menghadapi keimutan ini dari jarak dekat? Apa Tuhan mau Seungcheol berbuat _freak_ dan menakuti Jisoo?

"Maaf aku sedang flu, kau bilang apa tadi?"

Jisoo meminta maaf diikuti kekehan manis dan rona samar di wajahnya dan setelah itu lidah Seungcheol kelu tak tahu harus berkata apa.

.

.

.

"Jeonghan?"

Seungcheol memanggil pemuda yang tengah menjilat es krim rasa _pistachio_ -nya dengan topping karamel leleh dengan lahapnya. Semangkuk _cherry jubilee and vanilla ice cream_ yang ia pesan barusan dibiarkan meleleh seiring dengan pikirannya yang terbang kesana kemari.

"Ya?"

"Jisoo bukan manusia kan?" sahut Seungcheol dengan wajah _dreamy_ dan mata mengawang membayangkan senyuman manis nan kalem milik Hong Jisoo

" _What the fuck_ , Cheol! Jangan _freak_ begitu!" balas Jeonghan dengan wajah ' _bitch please_ '-nya yang cukup terkenal di kalangan teman-temannya.

Seungcheol mendecih mengabaikan balasan Jeonghan dan pada akhirnya mengambil suapan pertama dari pesannanya yang sudah setengah meleleh tersebut, "Kau tidak dengar bersinnya tadi? Aku yakin dia _hybrid_ kucing asli!"

(Mari kita doakan bersama-sama agar Seungcheol segera diberi pencerahan terhadap anggapan konyolnya ini)

.

.

.

Jisoo memakai _beanie_ putih berikut dengan masker yang senada ketika Seungcheol menemuinya di dekat gerbang sekolah seusai bel berbunyi.

 _Apa Jisoo memang hybrid yang menyembunyikan identitasnya?_

Pikiran Seungcheol mulai kemana-mana dan ini bukan perihal baik karena ini adalah tanda perilaku _freak_ -nya akan muncul dalam waktu dekat.

"Aku agak flu, tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau aku memakai masker?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa! Memangnya kita mau kemana? Aku 'kan hanya ingin mengantarmu pulang!"

Yeah, kemarin Seungcheol gagal mengajak Jisoo pergi berkencan karena lidahnya malah berucap untuk mengajak Jisoo pulang bersama karena rumah mereka satu arah.

 _Huft, tidak apa-apa Seungcheol, mungkin besok kau bisa mengajaknya ke Lotte World._

"Ahaha, benar juga, ya!" sahut Jisoo dengan tawa yang terdengar canggung dan mau tak mau Seungcheol juga tertawa agar suasana diantara mereka menjadi lebih tidak kaku.

"Lagipula kau masih flu, seharusnya kau cepat pulang untuk tidur dan minum obat!" kata Seungcheol yang disambut anggukan pelan dari Jisoo yang kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

Hening.

"Hei, ayo, nanti bus yang kita tunggu bisa terlewat." ujar Seungcheol memecah keheningan. Ia tidak tahu dari mana keberaniannya muncul, tapi tangannya seolah bergerak sendiri untuk mengenggam tangan Jisoo yang tengah mencengkram jas sekolahnya dan menariknya menuju halte bus.

 _Astaga, tangannya lembut sekali!_

Seungcheol ber- _fanboying_ ria dalam hati karena sungguh, tangan Jeonghan bahkan tidak lebih lembut dari tangan Jisoo (mungkin tangan Jeonghan kasar karena ia selalu anarkis pada Seungcheol.)

 _Dia tidak punya cakar di tangannya 'kan?_

.

.

.

Perjalanan bus menuju rumah Jisoo diwarnai keheningan.

Selain karena bus yang cukup sepi dan hanya diisi oleh empat pelajar berikut Seungcheol dan Jisoo serta seorang kakek yang sedang tertidur dan dua anak kuliahan yang terlihat lebih peduli dengan layar smartphone mereka.

"Seungcheol?" Panggilan Jisoo membuyarkan segala lamunan Seungcheol, atau lebih tepatnya lamunan mengenai dugaan identitas Hong Jisoo yang sebenarnya.

"Ya?"

Jisoo membuka maskernya lalu menatap Seungcheol yang sudah memutar kepalanya dari pemandangan di jendela menuju Jisoo disisinya.

"Kau boleh pegang rambutku kalau kau mau mencari telinga kucing seperti yang kau duga."

 _WTF_!

Apa dia bilang? Apa Seungcheol sedang tidak salah dengar?

Wajah Seungcheol memerah diikuti matanya yang sedikit membesar dan otaknya yang mulai memikirkan sumpah serapah untuk Jeonghan. Ini pasti ulah Jeonghan sehingga Jisoo mengetahui tuduhan _freak_ Seungcheol padanya.

 _Sial._

 _Bagaimana ini?_

Jisoo mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika Seungcheol hanya terdiam tak merespon perkataannya, "Seungcheol?"

Seungcheol masih saja tak merespon.

"Aku ini manusia kok, dan aku juga menyukaimu. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita pacaran saja mulai hari ini?" tanya Jisoo dengan rona wajah yang mulai menyebar di pipinya diikuti sebuah senyuman lebar dan kecupan manis di bibir Seungcheol.

 _ASTAGA MIMPI APA AKU SEMALAM?!_

 _HONG JISOO SI IMUT MANIS DARI KELAS SEBERANG MENCIUMKU!_

 _DAN JISOO MENYUKAIKU JUGA?_

 _Someone call the doctor_ , Seungcheol ingin pingsan karena terlalu banyak kejutan menggembirakan di sore ini dan jantungnya rasanya berdetak terlalu cepat.

"Emmm... dan kalau kau mau memeriksa keberadaan ekorku, kau bisa memeriksanya di kamarku malam ini," tambah Jisoo diikuti _wink_ lucu yang membuat Seungcheol tidak tahan untuk memeluk pemuda kurus dengan rambut hitam kecokelatan ini dengan senyuman miring menggoda di wajah.

"Kau mengundangku? Tentu saja akan kuperiksa dengan senang hati sayangku."

.

.

.

(bonus obrolan jisoo dan jeonghan)

"Hei Soo, kau tahu tidak?"

Jisoo yang sedang menyalin catatan Ahn-sonsaeng berhenti menulis dan melirik pemuda bob disebelahnya yang tengah menggigiti _ballpoint_.

"Apa? Akh astaga, Jeonghan. Itu _ballpoint_ milikku, kenapa kau gigiti?" sahut Jisoo sembari meratapi _ballpoint_ kesayangannya yang sudah menjadi korban gigitan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan mengerjap lalu menatap _ballpoint_ ditangannya sebelum ia nyengir tanpa dosa, "Maaf, apa perlu kukembalikan sekarang?"

Jisoo menggeleng sembari menggumam kesal lalu kembali menyalin catatan Ahn-sonsaeng mengabaikan pekikan kegembiraan Jeonghan yang mendapatkan _ballpoint_ merek mahal secara gratisan.

"Nanti kau pulang dengan Seungcheol 'kan? Jangan kaget kalau ia mengiramu bukan manusia atau memiliki telinga kucing dan ekor."

"Hah?"

Jisoo berhenti menulis tepat ketika nama orang yang ia sukai sejak lama sekaligus sahabat Jeonghan itu disebut oleh bibir tipis teman sebangkunya tersebut. Pemuda kalem itu sedikit melirik ke sampingnya dan menggumam tak paham ketika Jeonghan memberikan senyuman lebarnya yang manis secara tiba-tiba.

"Dia itu menyukaimu tapi tidak pernah mau mengajakmu kencan karena ia selalu menduga kalau kau itu _hybrid_ kucing! Pemikiran yang bodoh bukan?"

 _Hybrid kucing?_

 _Mana ada makhluk seperti itu di dunia?_

 _Dan bagaimana bisa aku disamakan dengan makhluk itu?_

 _Ah tapi... Jeonghan tadi bilang kalau Seungcheol menyukaiku 'kan?_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

"YOON JEONGHAN MATI KAU KARENA SUDAH MENEBAR AIBKU PADA JISOO!"

"APAAN SIH! SALAH SENDIRI KAU FREAK SEPERTI ITU!"

"TAPI ITU BUKAN BERARTI JISOO HARUS TAHU DASAR SIALAN!"

"BLEH! TAPI BERKAT AKU KALIAN MALAH PACARAN KAN? AHAHAHA! AKU MEMANG _MATCHMAKER_ YANG HEBAT!"

"DIAM KAU NENEK SIHIR SIALAN! KAU MENCORENG IMEJ BAIKKU!"

"HAHA SEJAK KAPAN IMEJMU BAIK? IMEJ ITU ADALAH MANUSIA FREAK YANG KINKY TERHADAP _HYBRID_ KUCING!"

" _FUCK_ DIAM KAU NENEK SIHIR!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

lol lol lol

idk whats going on here lol

halo saya kembali dengan cheolsoo (SAYA KANGEN CHEOLSOO ;_;) dan dengan ini saya mau ngasih warning lagi kalau the saviour next chapter akan diupdate seusai lebaran. maaf atas keterlambatannya :(

btw ini plotnya orz banget. tapi saya suka coups yang freak daripada dia dapet image cool terus terusan :D maaf atas ceritanya yang tidak bermutu dan typo serta kesalahan kata yang ada.

btw (lagi) ' **Code Name Crush** ' itu oneshoot series. jadi setelah cheolsoo saya mau bikin cerita pair lain yang masih satu universe sama cerita ini. dan pair mana yang bakal saya bikin, just wait and see :)))

thanks for reading dan reviewnya akan sangat membahagiakan buatku apabila kalian mau kasih itu kepadaku :D (lol)

(ps: buat yang review di cerita gyuhao saya yang 'lame' i love you so much :D terima kasih sekali telah memberikan respon yang baik terhadap cerita dengan pair super crack tersebut)

 **love,**

 **dumpling-lion**


End file.
